Grab Bag!
by Ursa's number one fan
Summary: A collection of shorts of several different characters and pairings.
1. Midnight Rain

**Midnight Rain**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the last airbender

It was under the light of the full moon that Sokka and Suki snuck off together. The commotion with the Toph incident had finally calmed down, everyone else was in bed. The couple was excited to get some alone time together since they didn't know when they would get to see each other again.

Suki couldn't repress a shy smile as they walked away from the campsite in silence. Sokka smiled back at her and offered her his hand to help her over some rocks.

"Don't be silly, you know I don't need help," Suki said with a smile on her face.

"No it's not that," Sokka said quietly, not sure if they were out of earshot of the others. With a sly smile he added, "I just want an excuse to hold your hand."

Suki smiled even wider and grabbed his hand. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

The kiss ended when raindrops began to gently fall on the couple. Suki looked up, it was odd, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, only the moon.

Sokka hung his head as the rain subsided. Suki couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the weather.


	2. Quenched Passion

**Quenched Passion**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own avatar the last airbender

I frowned as I closed the door behind the father of a prospective student. I should have been overjoyed at gaining a new pupil, teaching was my joy, but some terrible events had unfolded in my life that changed everything. After a certain situation, one where I would normally have been happy I began to find myself depressed when dealing with teaching in any capacity.

It all started shortly after a graduation ceremony. One of my students, Zhao took the occasion to express his thoughts about my teaching. Most teachers would dread hearing such baseless feedback from any student. What he said set a fire inside me. With each passing day that fire slowly burnt my ambitions, passions and desires.

After that day, I distanced myself from my students more and more. I had been hoping that I could come to view them with a more critical eye from a distance. I did not want to repeat my mistake.

During every experience I had with Zhao when I was teaching him, he behaved like a flawless pupil. I used to hold him up to other students as an example. Even in hindsight, I am not sure I could have prevented how things turned out.

Not very long ago I heard that Zhao had been promoted to lieutenant. I had no doubt that his skill and ambition would surely get him promoted again. The way he demonstrated his destructive passion made him appear to be an unstoppable force to those above him. A fiery tool to be used for annihilating the enemy. He was following a path that was the opposite of what I taught him. But, because he was my pupil, people began to believe he was following my teachings.

That misunderstanding caused a rapid increase of high class citizens to approach me in hope that I would teach their son or daughter. I am told by most that they wanted their child to be as powerful and successful as Zhao, and every time those words are spoken the fire inside me intensifies.

I couldn't stand the situation anymore, the frequent misunderstanding, the blind ambition for power. It was burning away at my soul and at the Fire Nation's soul; I worried that if things continued soon there would be but ashes.

It has been months since I fled the Fire Nation. I have met a few others whom done the same. We are staying together, supporting each other in silence. None of us ask others about their troubles or speak of our own. I'm sure their inner suffering found some relief like mine has.


	3. Zuko's Fear

**Zuko's Fear**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the last airbender

There was that mischievous grin; the one that has been haunting me for years. She definitely has some devious plan to punish me.

Ever since we were little she has been fibbing to our father; I only recall once when he doubted her words. As we grew older the falsehoods were increasingly focused on me. Each venomous lie tainted our father's view of me.

I know when it's discovered that the Avatar is still alive the blame will fall upon me and my demise will follow shortly.


	4. Broken Dreams

**Broken Dreams**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own avatar the last airbender

The gentle sound of the waves crashing on the shore filled the air as Kanna waited under the arches. She was waiting for her best friend, Yugoda, to arrive. When they were young children they would watch young adult lovers embrace. The two young Water Tribe citizens would fantasized on how their betrothals would happen.

A light tap on the shoulder woke Kanna from the trance she was in. She turned around, expecting it was Yugoda, but to her surprise it was a young man.

"Kanna?" He asked.

"Yes," Kanna replied as her eyes wondered around, sizing him up. She noticed from his facial features, he was a very handsome young man.

"I couldn't help noticing such a beautiful young lady around the city," Pakku stated almost shyly.

Her cheeks flushed at Pakku's compliment. Her heart beat loudly as she saw him digging franticly in his pocket for something.

"I know this is probably soon," Pakku, admitted, smiling nervously at her, "But would you consider me?"

He opened his hand. It was a detailed and elegant betrothal necklace. It was one of the most beautiful necklaces Kanna has ever seen. Not wanting to lose him to another woman she immediately agreed to the proposal. Kanna couldn't help but to feel like she was the luckiest teenager in the entire the world as he placed the necklace on her.

As days pass, Kanna and Pakku spent time together. Over time his crude ways were exposed to her – the way he treated women, less talented benders, and his lack of honesty, especially with those closest to him. The cloud that blinded her lifted and she saw him for who he really was.

Kanna approached Yugoda, her best friend, to talk to her about Pakku, she valued her best friend's opinion. But Yugoda was stilled fooled by the façade Pakku created, and didn't seem to listen to what she had to say telling her she was making a mountain out of a mole-ant hill. Eventually Yugoda went so far as to suggest that she had "cold feet."

The days grew near to Kanna's sixteenth birthday. Shortly the wedding would follow. She wished that she hadn't agreed so quickly to marry him, that she was not so naïve. As she realized it was mere days before the ceremony, she realized she would do anything to prevent the assuredly unhappy marriage.

In the wee hours of the morning Kanna boarded a ship with other emigrants. She was not the only young person who decided that it would be better for her to find her way at the Southern Pole. As she ship set off she began to cry because she never said goodbye to Yugoda. She hadn't because she was afraid the other girl would follow her needlessly.

As the ship sailed into deeper waters, Kanna watched the arches grow smaller and smaller. The arches of her childhood memories and fantasies.


	5. Lessons Learned

**Lessons Learned**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the last airbender

Iroh felt like he was watching his nephew repeat his own mistakes. He tried to give his nephew advice, he spent hours explaining himself to the impatient youth, but Zuko ignored most of it. Still through the years of Zuko's exile he was persistence in his attempts to make Zuko aware of reality of things so his nephew's life wouldn't have the same fate as his.

When he was imprisoned, Iroh was expecting a time of solitude. The familiar face devastated him at first, reminding him the pain he put her through during a difficult time in his life. She still showed him kindness, even when he kept himself isolated. While in prison his greatest dream was that things would turn out better for Zuko.

When Zuko finally came to him for advice it was too late. Iroh knew he was being monitored. If he told Zuko what he should do, if Zuko did it, he would get in trouble. Azula had set many traps for the young prince. Ignoring the young man when he pleaded for help and advice was one of the hardest things he had ever done. It was like losing at Ba Sing Se all over again.

But Zuko now wanted to learn. That was more than Iroh had wanted when he was the boy's age. All he had been interested in was honor and victory. Perhaps there was hope for the Fire Nation, perhaps history would not repeat itself.


	6. Idea Fodder

**Title:** Idea Fodder  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count**: 287  
**Characters:** Aang  
**Warning:** Randomness  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own avatar the last airbender.

The executives were chuckling evilly. They had planned to publish the schedule listing a new episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender on it and then change it at the last minute to Spongebob Squarepants. Again.

A huge gust of wind blew the door opened. And a young man with a blue arrow on his head entered the board room.

"Put on some new episodes!" He demanded.

"You can't wait to fight the fire lord and win to restore peace?" One executive asked, trying to feel out what the young man's intentions were.

"No, that's not important," Aang said, shaking his head for emphasis. In a hushed voice he admitted, "I'm addicted to reading Zutara fics."

The executives where taken aback. That had no idea what to make of Aang's demand or confession.

"There needs to be more odd Zuko and Katara scenes that will inspire the writers," the bald boy explained. "Because I'm kind of getting bored of all these fics about Katara's threat! I feel like that idea forcing the shipping community to go back to doing only overdone plots, like in the first season, how almost all Zutaras featured Zuko kidnapping Katara…"

The boy's voice trailed off as he realized that the executives were all on their blackberries ignoring him. He sighed and left to go home and see if there were any new Zutara fics. The executives all made note that the building needed better security.


End file.
